


Promposal (JOSH DUN)

by RockWithItWriting



Category: Twenty One Pilots, Tyler Joseph - Fandom, josh dun - Fandom
Genre: Other, josh dun - Freeform, reader - Freeform, twenty one pilots - Freeform, tyler joseph - Freeform, you - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-03
Updated: 2016-07-03
Packaged: 2018-07-19 21:41:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7378396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RockWithItWriting/pseuds/RockWithItWriting
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Word count:1553</p><p>Requested: Yes</p>
            </blockquote>





	Promposal (JOSH DUN)

You were tired and it was Monday, so when Josh flounced up to you with a megawatt grin on his face, you were in no mood for it. You grumbled as you opened your locker, ignoring Josh completely as he chattered on about something you were too angry to care about.

“Josh, look,” You turned to him, hands held up, “I love you, and you’re my best friend, but I literally _cannot_ deal with anything other than silence and the comforting arm of my best friend holding me back before I beat someone.” Josh’s eyes widened, his hands adjusting his backpack before he nodded and bit his lip, “I’m,” You sighed, shutting your locker and adjusting your own backpack, “I’m sorry. I didn’t mean it. I’m just having a bad day today. My cousin is hounding me about prom.” You didn’t want to say anymore, mostly because you were already too down in the dumps about not having a date to actually want to think about going.

“I understand. My mom is teasing me, too. Says I should get my ass off of the couch and ask someone.” You began to walk toward your first period class, math, and gritted your teeth just thinking about sitting in the class on a Monday when you hated anything and everything. “Should we just go together and get them off of our backs?”

You shook your head, “No. They’d know we’re lying to get them to shut their mouths.” You both sighed and from the corner of your eye you watched Josh fidgeting with his cell phone, swiping the screen to check his messages. He looked at the phone and smiled and then looked back to you.

“Hey, I have to go,” He rushed out, “I’ll see you after school!” He dashed off without your normal hug and left you standing even deeper in your bad mood, outside the one class you didn’t share with Josh. Where was he going, and why was he not going to see you for the rest of the day? You had every other class together besides first period- was Josh skipping? Someone bumped into you and shook you from your thoughts, sending you stumbling into the classroom of Hell.

You had barely sat down when the phone rang, the teacher calling your name, asking you to come to the front of the room. You stood in front of her desk, sighing. Could the day get any worse? What had you done wrong?

You had barely stepped foot in the school!

“They need you in the office after school,” The teacher informed you after she set the phone back on the hook.

“Okay,” You said slowly, shrugging, “No offense, but what does that have to do with first period math?” WIth a sly grin on her face the teacher pointed you back to your seat, acting like she had no idea. You slumped over in your seat, taking out your math notebook and pen to take notes.

* * *

“Hey,” Your last period teacher snapped his fingers at you, “Office, now.” You sighed and grabbed your bag, not actually giving a shit if you missed class or if you ended up sleeping in the hall if the office or something. The hallway was silent, your footsteps echoing against the linoleum. Your mood was at it’s lowest, thoughts of prom and going without a date when all of your friends had one pairing with the fact that it was Monday.

When you walked into the office and saw Josh sitting in one of the chairs, idly talking with the secretary, you wondered if anger was the correct thing to be feeling. He had bailed on you, all day, skipped all of his classes to do what? Flirt with a woman twice his age?

Not that you were jealous, of course. Josh was your best friend and if he wanted to be jail bait, he could, but you had the right to protect him as he protected you. That’s why you were glowering at him, right?

Josh turned his head to glance at the clock and that’s when he saw you, standing in the doorway with your hands shoved deep in your jean pockets.

“Hey!” He jumped up, “I’m glad you could make it!”

“It’s the end of the day, Josh,” You said, voice tired, “We walk home together. Of course I’m going to make it.” You forced yourself to smile even though everything in your body was screaming at you, telling you to go home and fall face first in your bed to sleep, or maybe cry.

“Well, yeah, I know that. But still, we usually don’t meet in the office.”

“What trouble did you get in now?” You managed to make a joke, shrugging your shoulders in a sarcastic manner. Josh waved your comment off, lunging forward to grasp your hand and tug you out of the door. You tripped after him, complaining under your breath. Josh didn’t care, it only urged him to run faster, crossing the street across from the school and into the woods that made up most of Ohio’s country side. Well, the countryside that wasn’t corn and soybeans.

“Josh, come on, I don’t want to traipse into the woods. I want to go home and take a nap. Or binge Netflix. Or binge eat some food. Probably all three.” Josh tugged your arm harder, chuckling as you whined. He stopped and then whipped around, grinning at you.

“Okay, so, you don’t need to be scared. But I need you to close your eyes and if you don’t,” Josh knew you wouldn’t keep your eyes closed, “I will have to.” Josh pulled a rag from his pocket and you recognized it from the art room, something that the painters used to wipe their hands off when they were done painting. As Josh was tying it around your head you noticed that he had suspicious green stains on his hands, but then it went dark. You sighed and bit your lip as Josh pulled your backpack off, tossing it into the bushes somewhere, “Take a left,” Josh mumbled from behind you, hands on his shoulders, “Alright, not like a left, left. More like slightly left. I just wanted you to avoid a big ass rock.” You sighed, but smiled. Josh was up to something and you knew it, but you couldn’t figure out what.

He was your best friend and he knew that you were having a bad day, so maybe he just wanted to cheer you up? You weren’t sure, but you snorted when you somehow managed to avoid a rock but Josh ended up tripping over it. He cursed under his breath and then ordered you to stop and to stay still. You obliged, hands finding the hem of your shirt. You twisted it around your fingers and listened to the sounds of nature and the rustling of paper. It heightened your curiosity, and your mood, because in the middle of your shitty day Josh was trying to cheer you up, make you feel better. As you stood there you weren’t sure why your stomach was fluttering so much as the thought of him trying to make you feel better, or what you had done to deserve Josh as your friend. You sure as hell weren’t that good to him, even thought you were regretting that as you stood in the clearing, the breeze ruffling your clothing and cooling your skin. Josh’s footsteps were rushed, hurried, and then he was back at your side.

“Okay, okay, so you need to keep your eyes closed when I take the bandana off.” Josh’s voice was low, a whisper, and then his hands brushed your shoulder. You nodded and clenched your eyes shut, shivering when his fingers brushed against your skin. He situated himself next to you, grabbing your hand with his own, sweaty one. He inhaled deeply, like he was trying to gain courage and you resisted the urge to open your eyes and spoil the surprise. Josh gave your hand a squeeze before he spoke again, “You can open your eyes now. I’m ready.” You opened your eyes, the sun shining directly in them. After they adjusted you honed in on what Josh had been setting up, what he had skipped school to finish.

A grin lit your face and laughter escaped from your mouth as you turned to look at Josh, “Pepe the frog, really?” You questioned, giggling, “You’re promposing to me with Pepe the frog?” Josh reddened and nodded, biting his lip. You looked back to the banner and let go of Josh’s hand, grinning, and then taking a couple of steps toward the banner that read: _It Would Meme So Much If You Went to Prom With Me(Me)._ You laughed and then turned around, looking at Josh.

“I know you said that you didn’t want to go together, but I wanted to ask you anyway because you’re pretty rad and you’re my best friend and I genuinely want to go to prom with you.”

“As a date.”  
  
“As a date,” He confirmed, “If you want it to be a date.” You nodded, smiling at Josh as you took his hand again.

“I would like nothing better than to go as your date to prom, Josh.”


End file.
